Solo con el sonido de su voz
by Tephiy'sRareWorld
Summary: "rompamos su apuesta" los chicos POV pacn y lean TH/AH OCC. Prdimos la apuesta pero ganamos muxo ms –dijo Emmett observando x dond c habían ido las chicas. Además q l podíamos hacr? – Dije yo – si ns hechizaron solo cn el sonido d su voz.


Me estaba preparando para ir al instituto con mis amigos que no se cuando yo me converti en el chofer ya que ahora los iba a buscar y los regresaba a su casa, aunque no me quejo y ellos por los momentos no podían hacer de otra, Jasper tenia su auto en el taller y el de Emmett estaba confiscado por sus padres de encontrarlo haciendo cosas no tan decentes dentro de este. Primero pasaba por Jasper ya que tenia su casa mas cerca

Buenos días – salude como siempre.

Ni tanto – dijo con una mueca.

Que te pasa? – le pregunte.

Ayer me quede hasta tarde hablando o mas bien escuchando a María diciéndome lo buena novia y linda que era y a parte del sueño que tengo me duele la cabeza – dijo sobándoselas cienes.

Que le viste a maría – le pregunte.

Supongo que lo mismo que tu le viste a tanya – me respondió y la verdad fue golpe bajo.

Touché – dije y el rio para luego quejarse y sobarse las cienes otra vez.

Que tal chicos – saludo Emmett con tanta energia como siempre – porque esa cara jazz?

Maria – dije contestando por el y con si fuera toda la respuesta que necesitaba asintió

Y que tal tu con Heidi, aun lo hacen en el carro o ya aprendieron la lección – dijo Jasper.

Tu mejor cállate si no quieres que te empeore el dolor de cabeza – le respondió este.

Hay algún lugar que no hayan "bautizado" – pregunte riendo.

Tu auto – dijo

Y si quieres seguir bautizando lugares y tener hijos algún dia será mejor que así quede – dije seriamente.

Acaso tanya y tu no lo han hecho en el carro – pregunto Jasper.

Mi auto es sagrado asi que no – dije.

Llegamos al instituto donde estaban nuestras novias esperándonos y ni muy bien nos acercamos a ellas prácticamente nos volaron encima a besarnos, no me puedo quejar ya que besa muy bien.

Mejor vámonos a clases – dijo Jasper cuando sono la campana que indicaba el inicio del primer periodo.

Nos fuimos cada uno a sus clase, compartía casi todas mis clases con los chicos y gracias a dios solo 1 con las chicas, podrán ser todo lo que ellas quieran pero también son demasiado parlanchinas hasta el punto de querer meterles algo en la boca para que se callen. Nuestra clases como siempre pasaron normal, algo aburridas ya que Emmett Jasper y yo siempre íbamos adelantados en las materias, cortesia de mi madre que nos ponía a estudiar el libro entero incluso aun si haber entrado a clases, puede que suene mal pero es de gran ayuda, y aun mas si lo que menos quieres es pasar 2 horas escuchando a un profesor hablando sin descanso. Nos dirigíamos a la cafetería con nuestras novias guindadas a nuestro brazo, la verdad al principio es incomodo pero cuando aprendes a ignorar ese peso extra en una parte de tu cuerpo se hace mas llevadero.

Como siempre la cafetería era un desastre total, risas, gritos, peleas, juegos, pero al acostumbrarse no se gran cosa. Nos dirigimos a la mesa de siempre y nuestras novias se nos sentaron en las piernas, la verdad era algo raro, muy pocas veces lo hacían, luego sin previo aviso nos comenzaron a besar fervientemente, y no es que me queje, como ya dije tanya besas muy bien, teníamos creo que ya buen rato besándonos y creo haber sentido a tanya sorniendo mientras me besaba pero de repente salto de su lugar con un grito

Son unas estúpidas – grito tanya a una chicas que no podíamos ver porque tanya tapaba mi vista aunque le veía algunas partes, la vi voltear lentamente en un movimiento amenazante.

Disculpa – dijo una voz que nunca habia escuchado pero me quede prendado de ella.

Lo hiciste a propósito – volvió a gritar tanya, la verdad no sabia de que estaba hablando hasta que vi como de su falda chorreaba su bebida y no solo ella sino también maria y heidi

Oh, no te preocupes no fue a propósito, es que suelo ser muy torpe – dijo otra vez la voz, con tono inocente.

Ha! Qué bueno que nos vamos a parís por 1 semana, así no les veo las caras – que? Se van de viaje? 1 semana? No recuerdo que nos hayan dicho pero raro no seria.

Dios mío! Jamás había escuchado mejor noticia – dijo otra voz que sono como campanitas pero se notaba el veneno en sus palabras

Porque créannos su presencia es insoportable incluso a distancia – dijo otra voz algo mas grave acompañado de una risa que me volvió a dejar prendado

Nos acaban de alegrar la semana – dijo la primera voz imitando el entusiasmo de la voz de campanitas – ahora discúlpennos es que nos encanta hablar con ustedes – el sarcasmo se le notaba a kilómetros, nunca habia escuchado a nadie hablarle así a las chicas, la mayoría se intimidaban con su sola presencia aunque ya veo que no todas – pero nos tenemos que ir.

En ese momento tanya de aparto y pude ver tres figuras que se alejaban de nosotros, una pequeñita con cabello negro apuntando a todos lados, una mas alta con cabello rubio hasta la cintura y una mediana con un cabello caoba que caia en cascadas hasta algo mas debajo de su espalda, y cabe mencionar que todas tenían cuerpo de infarto pero la figura que me tenia hipnotizado, idiotizado y atontado era la de cabello caoba que me parezia llamar con ese movimiento de caderas.

La odio la odio, la odio – tanya comenzó a hacer un berrinche.

Son unas arrastradas – chillo maria.

Mira como dañaron nuestra ropa – casi lloro Heidi.

Que bueno que tenemos una semana de compras en parís – dijo maria.

Pero cuando volvamos esa niñitas nos la van a pagar – dijo tanya con un tono que nunca le habia oído

Solo les duele que tengamos lo que ellas quieren hace mucho – dijo burlona Heidi

Y nunca lo van a tener – ok, ya me estaba confundiendo.

Eh… chicas, quien se supone que eran, y que es eso que ellas quieren? – pregunte ya harto de que parecieran hablar en clave.

Ellas, son unas niñas de las que tienen ni necesitan saber nada y por lo otro tampoco se preocupen – dijo tanya para luego besarme, un buen método para distraerme.

Luego de que regresaramos cada uno a sus clases como si no hubiese pasado nada pero esa voz aun sonaba una y otra vez en mi cabeza tanto que no me dejaba concentrarme en nada. Ya habia entrado al salón donde íbamos a tener la ultima clase, la compartía con Jasper y Emmett, el primero entro pero Emmett no aparecia, incluso cuando ya habia empezado la clase haci que le enviamos un mensaje.

_**Donde estas? La clase ya comenzó.**_

5 minutos despues mi celular vibro indicándome que habia recibido un mensaje.

_**Estoy con Heidi detrás del instituto, la clase debe estar aburrida y esto es mucho mejor, además de buen ejercicio.**_

No necesitamos mas para darnos una idea de que era lo que estaba haciendo, y mientras menos lo pensaramos mejor, lo que menos queríamos era imágenes mentales de nuestro amigo teniendo sexo con Heidi. Las clases finalizaron y Jasper y yo nos dirigimos al estacionamiento y en el camino se nos unió Emmett.

Hola – dijo con una sonrisa de acabo-de-tener-sexo.

Dios! Emmett, no puedes tener un dia sin sexo? – pregunto divertido Jasper.

Pues que yo sepa ustedes tampoco pasan un dia sin sexo – nos dijo sacándonos la lengua en un acto de inmadurez.

Lo nuestro es mas normal, tu pareces obsecionado – dije yo.

Si es cierto, quieres tener relaciones en cada superficie plana o no tanto, diagonal, horizontal vertical, eso ya no es sano – dijo burlándose Jasper.

Eso no es cierto – se quejo Emmett

Sabes que es así – me rei de el por su actitud infantil

Tal vez, pero ustedes son iguales y no me lo nieguen – dijo algo molesto Emmett.

Tienes razón – dijo Jasper – puede que a veces seamos algo ninfomaníacos – admitió Jasper, no lo niego.

Pero nosotros nos podemos controlar más que tu – dije con suficiencia ya que era verdad, tal vez nos costara un poquito pero Emmett se volveria loco

Esto me huele a apuesta – dijo emocionado Emmett –apostemos, nada de sexo, mientras las chicas estén fuera – dijo Emmett y aunque me fastidiara desperdiciar 1 semanas, ya que admito que una que otra vez les hemos sido infieles a las chicas, pero es compresible cuando les da esos ataques de hiteria de hasta 4 dias y que no provoca estar en un rango de 10 km cerca de ellas

Trato – acepto jasper – el que pierda le da 100 dólares a los otros.

Echo – termine yo, la verdad seria muy divertido observar como Emmett se volvia loco. Escuchamos personas cerca pero ninguno se volteo a mirar, estábamos recostados en un descapotable rojo bastante espectacular eh de decir, y para nuestra sorpresa no nos habíamos dado cuenta de que se montaban precisamente en ese auto aunque no nos dio tiempo de reaccionar ya que el conductor lo encendio haciendo rugir el motor haciendo que pegaramos un salto y nos alejaramos de su camino, lo que aprovecho para acelerar, íbamos a gritarle unos cuantos insultos a quien quiera que fuera pero nos quedamos callados y yo por mi parte sorprendido al observar 3 melenas que se mecían con el viento y la que capto mi atención ensegida fue una caoba con destellos rojizos, aun sumidos en nuestros pensamientos nos montamos en el auto y los fui a llevar a cada uno a su casa.

Los demás días pasaron inusualmente rapidos y monótonos aunque podría ser que mas bien me la pasaba pensando en esas chicas con quienes habían discuitido nuestras novias o mas específicamente en esa chica que me tenia cautivado, lo cual era una soberana tontería tomando en cuenta que no le habia visto la cara y ni siquiera su nombre sabia, aunque era mejor pensar en ella que prestarle atención a las "conversaciones" que tenia con tanya donde todo giraba en torno a ella, su ropa, lo linda que era, y su viaje a parís, la verdad estaba ansioso por que se fuera, tenia el presentimiento que cuando se fuera algo iba a pasar. Era domingo y fuimos a llevas a las chicas al aeropuerto para que tomaran su avión, nos despedimos de ellas y volvimos a la casa, eran las 11pm y me quería a dormir, me despedi de mis padres y me tumbe en la cama y como todas esas noches soñé con ese cuerpo que me tenia idiotizado y ese cabello que me dejo atontado.

**Jasper POV **

Era lunes y estabamos hablando de lo buena que iba a ser esta semana sin tener que calarnos los berrinches y las conversaciones superficiales con maria, tanya y Heidi.

La verdad estaba esperando con ancias el dia de hoy desde que me entere – decía Emmett.

Creo que lo único que vas a lamentar van a ser tus tan frecuentes encuentros con Heidi – se burlo Edward.

Lo que me recuerda nuestra apuesta, los voy a estar vigilando – dijo apuntándonos.

Claro es mejor pesar en que nosotros no tengamos sexo, a pensar que TU tampoco lo tendras – dije riéndome.

No se vale, porque se la agarran contra mi – dijo cruzandose de brazos.

Porque tu te la agarras con los 2 siempre – le recordó Edward.

Y es que no se pueden defender solitos que se tienen que aliar – pregunto alzando una ceja.

No en este caso porque el resultado seria el mismo –dije.

Admítelo Emmett, tu eres el mas adicto – dijo Edward.

Bueno tal vez tengan razón pero ustedes saben, y mejor que nadie, que no hay nada mejor – y ante ese comentario no pudimos mas que reir.

ALICE CUIDADO – grito una chica a lo lejos por lo que los chicos y yo volteamos en cuanto la escuchamos, solo pude observar un pequeño borron antes de que algo colisionara contra mi pecho, eso hizo que un millón de cargas eléctricas se esparcieran por mi cuerpo, me tambalee un poco por el impacto y por inercia sostuve al pequeño cuerpo que habia chocado contra mi pecho, sentí unas manitas aferrase a mi camisa y como en el choque se habia elevado unos cuantos centímetros y la tenia firmemente sujeta por la cintura sus labios estaban prácticamente pegados a mi cuello esparciendo su aliento acelerado haciendo que un estremecimiento me recorriera entero.

Dios mío Alice, debes tener más cuidado – dijo divertida una rubia despanpanate que no me habia dado cuenta de que llegaba, con mi visión periférica me di cuenta de que Edward y Emmett casi se atragantan al ver a las dos amigas de quien sea que se hubiera estrellado conmigo

Casi matas al pobre – rio una castaña con cuerpo también de infarto muy divertida por la escena, la deje lentamente en el piso y ella retrocedió un paso

Lo siento – dijo la chica mas hermosa que en mi vida habia visto, y casi muero al darme cuenta de que a ella pertenecía esa voz en la que tanto pensé esa semana, era bajita, cabello negro y corto apuntando a todos lados, unos ojos color gris tan llenos de vida que me dejaron prendado, pomulos marcados y labios carnosos, su cuerpo era hermoso, con una camisa vino tinto que se amarraba a la nuca, y casi se me sale la baba al ver la minúscula falda que tenia puesta de color blanco, y las tiras de sus sandalias que envolvían sus hermosas pantorrillas, su piel se veía tan cremosa que provoaba pasar mis manos por todo su cuerpo

No te preocupes no me ha dolido nada – dije con una sonrisa amable y vi cierto brillo en sus ojos – pero tu estas bien? –pregunte dándome cuenta de que en efecto no me habia dolido pero tomando en cuenta su tamaño y esa imagen tan frágil ante mis ojos me empecé a preocupar

Si, aunque me duele algo el pecho por el impacto – dijo y ya yo me estaba pateando mentalmente, ese hermoso ángel se habia echo daño pero de pronto dijo – aquí – y puso su mano en uno de sus maravillosos pechos los cuales también se veian demaciado suculentos para su salud.

Oh – fue mi brillante respuesta ante el encato de esta hermosa chica, de cuando aca me ponía nervioso por hablar con una chica?

Chicas vámonos que vamos a llegar tarde – dijo la castaña haciendo unas muecas casi imperceptibles con sus labios como si tratara de no reir, siguieron su camino como su nada hubiera pasado dejándonos a nosotros como estatuas, petrificados en el pasillo, cuando sentí una presencia a mi espalda y un olor a lilas me invadio

Lo siento, de nuevo – reconoci la voz de alice con un toque sensual que me dejo en un peor estado del que me encontraba.

**Edward POV**

No podía creer que habia encontrado a mi angel, su voz la reconoci enseguida y su risa me dejo cautivado pero lo que de verdad me dejo en shock fue toda ella, su cabello se veía aun mas sedoso de cerca, sus ojos achocolatados y expresivos me atraparon, sus labios me invitaban a besarlos, y estaba vestida para haceme pecar, una camisa strapless azul eléctrico, color que la favorecía considerablemente, que dejaba a la vista sus hombros, y una cinta azul que si amarraba debajo de su busto resaltándolo aun mas. Casi me atraganto como propia saliva al ver que solo un mini short que máximo medio cubria en inicio de sus piernas, digo medio porque algunas rasgaduras de este dejaban entrever retazos de su hermosa piel, sus muslos tersos y firme seguidos por unos botines negros hasta la rodilla que le hacían tener un aspecto tan… sensual

Esta chica era un sueño….

**Emmett POV**

Unos labios carnosos y rojos llamaron mi atención desde que esa hermosa voz grave y sensual salió de ellos, unos ojos azules casi violetas me atraparon enviando estremecimientos a mi cuerpo, ese cabello que resplandecía tan solo con un rayo del sol y esa piel de porcelana con cara de angel seguido por un cuerpo para nada angelical. Una camisa roja que se ajustaba a sus curvas perfectamente con un escote en ve que dejaba ver el inicio de la unión de sus senos, seguido por un pantalón que se ajustaba a sus piernas como una segunda piel y para estilizar sus ya perfectas piernas unas sandalias de tacón rojas. Toda ella me hipnotizo y dudaba seriamente poder dejar de pensar en ella por mucho tiempo.

**Tephiy POV**

Los chicos no podían dejar de pensar en esas chicas que los habían puesto de cabeza y en cada clase las buscaban con la mirada aunque sabían que no estaban allí, mas de 5 veces los profesores les llamaron la atención por no prestar atención y quedarse viendo al vacio mientras lo único que ocupada sus mentes eran saber quienes eran, como se llamaban, Como eran, todo, incluso Emmett que nunca le interesaba lo suficiente una chica como para conocerla se sorprendia a si mismo haciéndose preguntas tan triviales como "cual será su color favorit0?" estas chicas habían puesto su mundo seriamente de cabeza.

Al sonar el timbre se apresuraron a la cafetería rezando por que llegaran antes que ellas y asi verlas entrar y saber donde se sentaban. Lograron su cometido y cuando las vieron entrar se volvieron a quedar como tontos y para su gran sorpresa ella se sentaron en una mesa que estaba prácticamente frente la suya y se golpearon mentalmente por nunca haberlas visto antes. Mantenían su vista fijas en ellas rezando porque voltearan cosa que no ocurrió, cuando llegaron a su mesa despues de haber tomado su comida lo que hicieron los dejo frios…. Bueno, no tanto

Las silla de la rubia y la castaña estaban pegadas viéndose frente a frente el primer movimiento hizo que a Edward se le acelerara el corazón, su no-tan-angel coloco una se su piernas sobre una de la rubia dando muy buena vista de su muslo cremoso, Emmett pasaba saliva dificultosamente al delinear con la vista el perfil de la rubia, y a jasper casi se le para el corazón cuando vió a la chiquita sentarse en las piernas de la castaña. Emmett se atraganto cuando vio a la rubia pasar la lengua lentamente por el pitillo antes de llegar a la punta y succionar. Jasper se perdia en la boca de la pelinegra mientras recibia su comida por mano de la castaña, y Edward imaginaba que esa mano que acariciaba la pierna de la castaña era la suya, y que la manos que acariciaba a la pelinegra lo acariciaba a el.

Los pantalones de los chicos se hacían cada vez mas pequeños y su postura era tan tensa que dolia, de pronto la pelinegra le susurro algo en el oído a la castaña y Edward casi muere al ver como mordía su labio lenta y sensualmente, la castaña bajo la pierna de la de la rubia y le indico con el dedo que se acercara, los chicos esperaban expectantes el siguiente movimiento, la castaña u la rubia se acercaron tanto que sus labios casi rosan pero se desviaron para que la castaña le susurrara al oído algo que las hizo reir a las tres sonido que llego bien recibido por los oídos de los chicos.

El timbre sono y las tres chicas se separaron como se no hubiesen echo nada y pasaron frente a los chicos moviendo sus caderas sensualmente.

Emmett **POV**

Esas chicas nos querían o dar un paro cardiaco o un serio caso de bolas 3 nos dirigimos a la practica de baloncesto a practicar, o en nuestro caso liberar buena parte de la tensión acumulado, como siempre nos encontramos con los insoportables de Demetri, Alec y Jacob, a los que solo soportábamos porque sabían jugar, comenzamos a jugar sin contra con camisetas, a nosotros nos toco sin. Estábamos jugando como siempre cuando un comentario nos llamo la atención.

Vieron a las tigresas hoy? – pregunto Jacob a lo que los otros 2 silbaron

Estaban para comerse – dijo Alec

Quienes son las tigresas? – Tyler un chico nuevo hizo la pregunta que nos hacíamos nosotros.

Ellas son el trio dinamico, nadie puede contra ellas y estan como quieren – dijo Demetri.

A mi la que me pone es la chiquita – dijo Alec y ya yo comenzaba a unir las piesas al igual que Jasper y Edward y si en verdad hablaban de ellas esto se podía poner feo. Vi a Jasper tensarse.

La castaña esta, dios! No me importaría quedarme una o dos noches con ella – dijo Jacob y escuche un gruñido muy bajo.

Pero la que si estoy mas que seguro que le hace honor a su nombre es esa rubia que esta para chuparse los dedo, aunque bastante fácil debe ser, ya saben por lo de rubias huecas – dijo demetri y tuve que usar todo mi auto control y hasta un poco mas para no despellejarlo vivo.

La practica tremina aquí, vallan a ducharse – ordeno Edward, el capitán, con voz contenida y no era para menos, si yo hablaba probablemente saliera mas a un ladrido. Estábamos por encaminarnos junto a los demás cuando Edward me codeo indicándome a las gradas donde estaba mi milagro personal, esa cara de angel borro todo rastro de enojo, bueno no todo ya que al verla me acorde de demetri y mas ganas de despellejarlo me dio.

**Pensamientos de los chicos.**

Que hacen aquí? – _**no es que me queje claro**_, Edward.

Oh, nada, solo nos gusta ver a los chicos – dijo simplemente la rubia y por inercia enarcaron las cejas, _**a que chicos?**_ Emmett.

Ese Jacob no está nada mal – dijo la castaña_**, voy a tener una pequeña charla con ese chucho si se le acerca a menos de 10 m o mejor 15**_, Edward

A mí me convence mas Demetri – dijo la rubia_**, lo mato si tan siquiera se atreve a verte hermosa**_, Emmett

Aunque Alec no está mal – dijo la chiquita, _**sobre mi cadáver vas a estar con ese imbécil. Sobre. Mi. Cadáver **_– quieren agua – pregunto la pelinegra inocente a los pensamientos homicidas de los chicos.

Claro - dijo Emmett y casi se bebió media botella de un jalón – gracias – iba a devolverlo pero la rubia negó con la cabeza.

Quédensela, ya nos debemos ir, chao – dijo y se levantaron para irse aunque de pronto escucharon – demonios – por lo que voltearon justo para ver como la rubia se inclinaba sin doblar ni un poquito sus rodillas recogió un zarcillo que se encontraba en el piso dando un muy buen plano de de su trasero y vieron como la pelinegra le propinaba una nalgada para luego irse riendo, _**sinceramente esas chicas nos quieren volver locos,**_ los tres.

**Emmett POV**

Seguimos con nuestras clases resignados a no ver a esas chicas en lo que quedaba de dia que con la meta de saber todo de ellas así fuera lo ultimo que hicieramos, pasamos todas las clases cada vez mas distraídos pensando en ellas y llegamos totalmente idos a la ultima clase del dia, psicología, no sentamos en nuestros asientos habituales y como siempre sentí una extraña mirada en la espalda, y también como siempre la ignore por completo, hoy solo tenia cabeza para esa chica que me robo el aliento.

El profesor hablaba, hablaba, hablaba y seguía hablando mientras yo tenia mi cabeza muy lejos de allí, imaginandome unos ojos azules casi violetas, una silueta para morir y una sonrisa que me dejaba sin respiración.

Bueno chicos, les voy a asignar un trabajo sobre los niveles de la conducta y de la motivación conductual para que lo entreguen la próxima semana, es en parejas – ya íbamos a hablar cuando volvió a hablar – y yo las voy a escoger – comenzó a decir apellidos uno tras otro se levantaban cuando eran nombrados – McCarthy – me pare solo por inercia ya que aun no prestaba atencion – Brandon – ese apellido ya que nunca lo habia oído.

Brandon? – dije aun confuso y escuche como rodaban una silla a mis espaldas pero lo que no me imaginaba era a quien iba a ver, allí a dos puestos de nosotros estaban las chicas, como pudimos ser tan tarados y nunca verlas, y otra pregunta asalto mi mente, seria _su_ mirada la que siempre sentía en mi espalda?, les indique a los chicos y ellos también quedaron de piedra, me sente aun viendo es su dirección, me toco la chiquita.

Witlock – vio su lista – Swan – volvimos a quedar sorprendidos cuando la que se levanto fue la castaña, todas estaban totalmente roja, eso dejaba a mi angel y le rezaba a todos los angeles y a los que no existían para que le tocara con Edward, en el si podía confiar, no me la podía imaginar con otro – Y Masen-Hale – y al parecer escucharon mis plegarias y yo no podía estar mas agradecido, el timbre sonó y todos comenzaron a salir – pónganse de acuerdo con sus parejas y quiero ese trabajo para el próximo lunes – y sin más se fue, oficialmente era nuestro profesor favorito, las chicas salieron casi que corriendo pero esta vez no se nos iban a escapar asi que las seguimos.

**Edward POV**

Esatabamos siguiéndolas en el estacionamiento cuando desafortunadamente ya habíamos llegado a mi volvo y era obvio que ellas seguirían de largo asi que resignados nos dirigimos al carro y nos montamos sin muchas ganas.

Esas chicas parecen imposibles – dijo Jasper.

Ni que lo digas – dijo Emmett.

Y esto que apenas hemos hablado 2 veces con ellas y ya nos tienen loquitos.

Oigan a mi nadie me vuelve loco – dijo Emmett pero ante la mirada que le dimos se rindió – esta bien esa rubia me puso el mundo de cabeza.

A mi me trae muerto la castaña – dije volviendo a pensar en ella.

Yo no puedo dejar de pensar en la pelinegra – dijo Jasper.

Pero debemos hacer algo, o que creen que van a venir solitas? – dije y escuche como me tocaron el vidrio. Para mi gran sorpresa era la rubia.

Le voy a poner un altar a tu boca – dijo Emmett, y no era para menos ya que si llegaba a ver a la castaña yo lo ayudaría a ponerlo. Baje la ventana para ver que quería.

Hola – dije.

Nos podrían ayudar por favor, es que bella se cayó y no la podemos levantar para llevarla al auto – dijo un poco preocupada, la verdad es que fui uniendo partes, la rubia obviamente no podía ser bella, a la chiquita les habia oído llamarla alice asi que eso nos dejaba a…. me Sali del carro rápidamente y comencé a seguir a la rubia que pronto se quedo una pasos atrás con Emmett que la veía idiotizado. Frente a nosotros estaba la pelinegra tratando de ayudar a mi angel a levantarse pero volvieron a caer ahora juntas asi que Jasper y yo aceleramos el paso.

Están bien – pregunte suavemente y cuando ella me miro me perdi otra vez en sus ojos.

Creo que me torcí el tobillo – dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor y yo solo quería borrar ese dolor como fuera... preferiblemente a besos.

Donde está su auto – pregunto Jasper

Allá – lo señalo la rubia y nos sorprendimos de ver que era el descapotable que la semana pasada casi nos atropella aunque mas bien confirmo nuestras sospechas, sin pensarlo dos veces levante a bella en brazos, era ligera como una pluma y el calor de su cuerpo me sobrecogio, cuando la alce soltó un gritito

Avisa cuando hagas eso – dijo cruzándose de brazos como una niña y haciendo un puchero que a aparte de considerarlo adorable me incitaba aun mas a besarla pero lo único que hice fue reir bajito, la apoye en el capó y comencé a observar su pie, mi papa me habia enseñado algo y por lo que vi solo necesitaba hielo – ahora eres medico – dijo con una ceja alzada

No, pero mi papa si lo es – dije – te duele aquí – pregunte presionando un poco un punto de su pie lo que no me espere fue ese demasiado atractivo gemido que solto y solo me la podía imaginar soltando mas me tense enseguida por el rumbo de mis pensamiento y al alzar la vista me fue mucho peor ya que se estaba mordiendo el labio, de pronto las otras dos se pusieron a cada lado de ella.

No te preocupes bella – dijo la que creo que se llama Alice acariciando el brazo de bella lentamente.

Cuando lleguemos a la casa te ponemos hielo – dijo la rubia paseando su maso por el muslo de bella desde el final del mini short hasta el inicio del botín.

Gracias chicas – y para nuestra sorpresa y para nada sana exitacion bella unió sus labios con la rubia para luego besar a Alice, y déjenme decirles que la imagen de 3 chicas demasiado hermosas besándose en un descapotable, deja huella, solo pudimos tragar difucultosamente.

Oh, perdón – dijo apenada Alice.

N…no…hay problema – tartamudeo Jasper, estábamos tensos y sudábamos frio, esto era malo para nuestra salud.

Por cierto como vamos a hacer el trabajo –dijo la rubia cambiando de tema.

Eh, pues, bueno, no sé, digan ustedes – dijo con dificultad Emmett.

Bueno, si quieren van a la casa de rose mas tarde y así nos organizamos – dijo bella con una sonrisa que me volvió a prendar y nos indico que la rubia era rose – Edward me llevas al asiento de atrás – me pidió bella y yo como buen perrito domesticado que soy la volvi a alzar en brazos para llevara al asiento de atrás, cuando íbamos llegando la sentí acercarse a mi oído y usando una voz demasiado sensual dijo – gracias – me tense por un momento pero a menos que quisiéramos hacer un acto no apto para menores en medio del estacionamiento la deje en el asiento.

De nada, nos vemos más tarde – dije rápidamente.

Vimos como se iban y como unos idiotas nos quedamos viéndolas hasta que desaparecieron de nuestra vista y allí fue que nos regresamos al auto y nos fuimos directamente a mi casa en el camino hable.

Cuando empezamos – dije a Emmett.

Que cosa? – pregunto extrañado.

El altar a mi boca – y solo pudimos reir.

Llegamos a la casa y nos encerramos en nuestra habitación despues de comer, parecíamos leones enjaulados paseando de un lado a otro observando el reloj a cada rato, cada uno estuvo en la computadora, escuchamos música, leimos, jugamos hasta a la guerra de pulgares, y cuando ya no pudimos mas cada uno se fue a bañar a un baño ya que mi casa era lo bastante granse, tardamos lo mas que pudimos para que se hiciera algo mas tarde y gracias a dios salimos cuando ya iba a ser las 5 de la tarde, seguimos las indicaciones de la dirección que rose le dio a Emmett y creo que rompi todos mis records de velocidad, nos paramos frente a una casa bastante grande y hermosa pero no pudimos apreciarla ya que nos dirigíamos a la puerta y tocamos en timbre y una chica bajita, morena y vestida de sirvienta nos abrió la puerta con el rostro escondido en una cabellera negra bastante largo, se veía bastante timida y no le daba mas de 20 años.

Buenas tarde señoritos por favor acompáñenme por aquí – dijo con voz timida y sin levantar la vista guiándonos escaleras arriba y nos indico una puerta – por favor esperen allí, las señoritas ya se reúnen con ustedes – y se fue y cerro la puerta rápidamente.

Habia oído hablar de timidez, pero esto es una exageración – dijo Emmett.

Señoritos? – pregunto Jasper con una ceja alzada.

Si lo se –dije negando con la cabeza cuando empezamos a escuchar risas que se acercaban y como acto reflejo nos enderezamos pero nada nos preparo para lo siguiente, al abrir la puerta las 3 alli paradas estaban con el cabello y el cuerpo húmedo y una minúscula toalla tapando sus cuerpos. Bella parecía simpemente secada de un sueño.

Hola chicos – dijo bella con naturalidad y serenidad.

Lo sentimos, no fue nuestra intensión - nos disculpabamos sin parar.

Porque? – dijo Alice encogiéndose de hombros.

Dudo que nunca hayan visto mujeres en paño, es mas creo que hasta sin nada así que, porque la pena – dijo rose y solo quería decir pero ninguna como ustedes.

Además ni que fueran los primeros que nos ven – dijo bella y que solo imaginarme a otro acariciándola o viendo lo que yo veía me hervía la sangre y creo que no era el único ya que Emmett y Jasper tenían los puños apretados.

Bueno, pero si quieren nos salimos – dije haciendo un ademan de irme, no confiaba mucho en mi autocontrol en estos momentos.

No se preocupen, quédense solo nos cambiamos y ya – dijo Alice.

Pero no se tienen porque salir, nosotros podemos esperar afuera – dijo Jasper y la verdad era cierto.

Y quien dijo que nos íbamos a salir – nos quedamos estaticos ya sin posibilidad de movernos solo abrimos los ojos hasta que casi se nos salen de cráneo y tragamos dificultosamente, se ibas a cambiar frente a nosotros? – Alice, donde dejaste mi tanga negra de encaje – le dijo bella y casi me da algo al imaginarme a bella en una pieza así, al parecer si lo iban a hacer.

En la cama – dijo

Edward me la pasas está detrás de ti – estaba a punto de tener un derrame cerebral en cualquier momento, no le podía pedir a otro? Acaso me quiere matar o que? No ve lo que me hace? Me voltee lentamente y casi me desmayo al ver esa cosa demasiado pequeña para mi salud mental, la tome como si me fuera a morder y se la pase – gracias.

No encuentro mi falda – dijo Rosalie con las manos en la cadera viendo a todos lados, tal vez a mi me gustara, bueno me encantara, bella pero ay que reconocer los atributos de todas y al parecer esta nos querían provocar un fallo en el corazón, Emmett casi se desmaya ya que Rose estaba en ropa interior roja de encaje y se había quitado el paño.

La verde – pregunto Alice colocándose la tanga por debajo del paño.

Si – dijo rose frustrada aun viendo a todos lados.

Eso te pasa por desordenada – dijo bella riendo haciendo que la baba casi seme callera literalmente al verla con la diminuta lencería negra. Y se empezaba a colocar una camisa de licra.

Ayúdenme con mi sostén por favor – dijo Alice haciendo un puchero.

Dile a Jasper – dijo rose y casi podría jurar que Jasper se iba a poner azul si ne respiraba en unos 5 segundos, gracias a dios Emmett le dio un codazo disimulado o sino Jasper se nos muere.

Puedes – pregunto viéndole y se mordió el labio y Jasper trago fuerte y Alice se volteo dejando ver su espalda desnuda, Jasper se acerco lentamente y nervioso, algo muy inusual en el, le abrocho el sonten, y volver casi corriendo a su lugar

Sigo sin encontrar mi falda – dijo rose – me ayudan – pregunto

Hay ya que – dijo bella y las 3 se pusieron a buscar paseándose por la habitación como si un estuvieran casi desnudas.

Oigan chicos parecen pegados al piso… - Alice observo a nuestros pies y rio – Rosalie –le hizo seña y señalo hacia los pies de Emmett, al parecer ese pedazito de tela era la falda que buscaban. Rose camino hacia Emmett lentamente moviendo las caderas y lo observo como una leona acechando y se agacho a recogerla y se levanto lentamente casi rosándose con Emmett. El creo que dejo de respirar. Terminaron de vestirse y aun no nos movíamos.

Están jugando a las estatuas – nos pregunto bella

No – dijimos como idiotas.

Bueno a lo que vinieron – dijo Alice.

Cierto, el trabajo – dije saliendo de mi trance.

Ya lo resolvimos – dijo rose y enarcamos una ceja – si tomen esto es lo que van a tener que estudiar – nos entrego unas cuantas hojas a cada uno

Hicieron el trabajo en menos de 5 horas? – enarco la ceja Jasper, me hacia la misma pregunta.

Algo así – dijo Alice inocentemente

Entonces que hacemos aquí? – pregunto Emmett.

Es que no quieren estar con nosotras – dijo mi hermoso angel triste y yo quería matar a Emmett solo por hacerla sentir así – perdón si tenían cosas que hacer – y cuando se iba a voltear por un impulse de no dejarla ir mi mano voló a su brazo deteniendola.

No le hagas caso a Emmett, a veces puede ser un idiota – dije mientras Jasper y yo lo fulminamos con la mirada.

Está bien – dijo aun un poco triste, y yo solo pensaba en como contentarla

Quieren ver una película – dijo Alice dando saltitos y todos asentimos en especial nosotros para borrar las burradas de Emmett.

Cual vamos a ver – pregunto Jasper.

Freddy krueger – dijo Rosalie, y Alice y bella se nos lanzaron a Jasper y a mi encima para abrazarnos – no sean miedosas – dijo rose.

Si, lo dice la que termino no durmiendo por como 2 semanas luego de verla – dijo bella aun abrazandome, se sentía tan bien.

Pero igual es buena – dijo con un puchero – además no estamos solas – dijo con una sonrisa.

Cierto – dijimos nosotros mientras sentíamos como nos fulminaban con la mirada.

Si me asusto pagaras la consecuencias y tendrás que abrazarme – dijo bella como una adorable niña chiquita que solo me dieron mas ganas de besarla.

Por supuesto – dije sonriendo, no tenia nada en contra de esa peticion.

Lo mismo va para ti – le dijo seria Alice a Jasper y el asintió.

Nos pusimos todos en la cama y rose puso el DVD en el televisor gigante que tenía en su cuarto y comenzó la película y tenia a bella aferrada a mi brazo y dando saltitos cada que pasaba algo que asustaba y yo me reia, no de ella, es que se veía demasiada adorable para ser verdad, en una de las escenas bella no pudo mas y en un salto termino encima de mi cubriéndome con su calor y por inercia enrrolle mis brazaos en su estrecha cintura mientras enterraba su cara en mi pecho y temblaba levemente.

Rose quita la maldita película – la voz de Alice sonaba amortiguada porque tenia su ojos, literalmente, tapados con el cuello de Jasper que no se veía para nada incomodo

Quiétenla ustedes – la voz de rose sonó igual porque estaba en la misma posición que bella en mis brazos aunque obviamente con Emmett

Si quieren yo la quito – dije pero cuando me iba a levantar sonó un grito, que las hizo gritar, y bella me agarro con todas sus fuerzas – solo es una película – dije divertido.

No. Importa – dijo separando las palabras ahora desde mi cuello y yo solo rode los ojos, pero me levante con ella prendada a mi cuello pero la película seguía sonando y en un movimiento que no entendí bella paso sus piernas por mi cintura aferrándose tan fuerte que nuestros sexos se rozaran me tense y sentí como mi miembro despertaba ante el contacto y no solo yo lo sentí ya que un gemido demasiado sensual salió de los labios de bella haciendo que me endureciera mas, quite la película y la baje poco a poco aunque no me quería separar, nuestros cuerpo se sentían demasiado bien. Cuando estuvo en el piso alzó la vista y me miró a través de sus pestañas, haciendo que me perdiera en el brillo de sus ojos.

Mejor nos vamos ya es tarde – dijo Jasper de mala gana pero en verdad era tarde y no quería terminar haciendo algo estúpido y perder a bella

De acuerdo – nos acompañaron a la puerta y nos despedimos con un hasta mañana. Íbamos en silencio dentro del auto cada uno en sus propios pensamientos hasta que rompi el silencio.

Se queda en mi casa? – era tan común que ya tenían una habitación donde habia una litera para cuando se quedaran.

Por mi esta bien – dijo Emmett.

Por mi también, dudo que pueda dormir mucho esta noche – dijo Jasper.

Cierto – suspire – que nos hicieron esas chicas? – pregunte negando con la cabeza con una risilla.

No tengo idea – dijo Jasper.

Pues hace 1 semana les hubiese dicho que la única forma que nos tuvieran asi seria minimo con brujería – dijo y suspiro antes de sonreir y suspirar – pero ahora, y a riesgo de que me digan cursi, pienso que son simplemente ellas las que nos atraparon.

Dios mio! Emmett, Rosalie si que te pego – dijo Jasper con una risita.

Si, porque Alice no te revoluciono cierto? – dije burlón.

Tu calladito que bella te trae de cabeza – re recordó.

Y a que manera – dije sonriendo acordándome otra vez de bella.

Luego de eso ya nadie dijo nada y nos volvimos a sumir cada uno en sus pensamientos hasta que llegamos a mi casa y hacíamos todo como autómatas, aunque eso si, autómata felices ya que la sonrisa de idiotas que teníamos estampada en el rostro no nos lo quitaba nada, nos dirigimos a los cuarto y nos despedimos con un "buenas noches", entre a mi cuarto y encendí en reproductor y las notas de piano inundaron toda mi habitación mientras me acostaba y cai en un profundo sueño con la protagonista de las noches anteriores solo que hoy, tenia cara.

**Jasper POV**

El resto de los días nos la pasábamos mas en la casa de rose que en otro sitio, pasábamos con las chicas desde que saliamos del instituto hasta ya entrada la noche, fui descubriendo pequeños detalles acerca de Alice que hacían que me gustara cada vez mas, pequeñas cosas como que su color favorito era el verde manzana, le gustaba la música pop, que amaba a los animales, no sabia cocinar y muchas otras cosas. Cada vez se me hacia mas difícil controlar mi impulso de besarla, sobre todo cuando me sonreía tan radiantemente que me dejaba cegado. Era jueves y estaba en la cocina con alice haciendo palomitas, bueno yo las estaba haciendo y ella me acompañaba, y la sentía nerviosa y algo tensa.

Que te pasa Alice? – pregunte volteándome a verla.

A mi? Nada porque – pregunto aún mas nerviosa

Te noto nerviosa, tensa – le dije.

Simplemente estoy emocionada – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Y se puede saber porque? – dije con verdadera curiosidad.

No – dijo con una sonrisa

Ni una pista – dije.

Pronto pasara algo importante – dijo en tono misterioso

algo como que? – insistí.

Ya eh dado demasiada información lo siento –me dijo para luego salir de la cocina, eso es extraño, pensé.

**Emmett POV **

Estaba en el sillón en la sala de rose con ella en mis brazos, algo que se nos habia echo costumbre en estos últimos días, ella tenia los ojos cerrados mientras yo acariciaba si cabello, me encantaba el olor a vainilla que desprendía su piel y no me cansaba de tenerla cerca y creo que jamas lo haré, me encata todo de ella, su mente, su cuerpo su rostro, la suavidad de su piel, el brillo en sus ojos al mirarme, como me sonríe…

En que piensas – dijo aun con los ojos cerrados

Como sabes que pienso en algo – dije evadiendo la pregunta.

Tu corazón se acelero y llevas como 3 suspiros – me dijo.

Aun asi no te voy a decir además en que pensabas tu ahorita – le pregunte sonriendo y sus mejillas se ruborizaron lo que despertó mi curiosidad.

En nada – respondió igual que yo.

Entonces porque te ruborizaste? – pregunte.

Aunque este pensando en algo no te lo voy a decir hasta que tu no me digas – respondió sonriente.

Eres una niñita – le dije riéndome – pero eres mi niñita – no se de donde salió eso, simplemente lo dije y rose abrió sus ojos clavándolos en mi y un brillo extraño apareció en ellos. No dijo nada, ni yo tampoco asi que nos quedamos en silencio por mucho tiempo hasta que alice entro a la sala seguida de Jasper que traia las palomitas y una cara de confusión….

Porque esa cara? – pregunte

Alice y sus acertijos - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

**Edward POV **

Estaba con bella acostado en el piso escuchando música clásica, sorprendentemente a ambos nos gustaba, habíamos aprendido tantas cosas uno del otro que cada vez me sentia mas apegado a ella, aun me reprochaba mentalmente el haber desperdiciado tanto tiempo y nunca haberla visto, como me paso de ser percibido su olor, su silueta, sus ojos, simplemente como no me fije antes en ella, pensar en todo el tiempo que pude estar con ella y no lo estuve solo me hacia ver lo idiota que fui.

Porque andan ustedes 3 tan misteriosas – dije, ya habia notado un par de miraditas complices entre ellas – que traman?

Nosotras? – dijo apuntándose con el dedo.

Claro – dije

Pues nada – se encogió de hombros

Nada, nada? – insisti

Buen, mejor dicho nada malo – dijo ruborizandose.

O sea que algo traman

Si

Y no me piensas decir? – dije haciéndome el ofendido.

Creeme que te enteraras – dijo riendo.

La verdad no se como sentirme al respecto si curioso o aterrado – dije

Si supieras como sentirte donde estaría la gracia – dijo riendo.

Eres una chica muy mala – le dije y ambos seguimos riendo.

Esa noche antes de irnos las 3 seguian con su misterio y nos daban unas miradas que nos desconcertaban, ya no sabia que pensar aunque con ellas es mejor no darle muchas vueltas al asunto. Al dia siguiente como desde hace días comimos juntos y ahora se notaba mas la tensión y el nerviosismo, no las quisimos presionar para que se pusieran mejor, nos dimos cuenta de que teníamos otras clases juntos, ya lo dije somos idiotas, y ahora tenia muchas materias favorita. En la tarde mientras nos dirigíamos a la casa donde estaban la chicas comenzamos a divagar.

Que será lo que tienen las chicas – pregunte en voz alta.

No lo se, pero según alice pronto nos enteraremos – dijo Jasper

Pero que tan pronto? Hoy voy a insistirle mas a rose para que me diga – dijo Emmett

Sabes que aun asi no te dira nada – le recordé.

Nada pierdo con intentar – dijo encogiendoce de hombros.

Mejor no le demos mas vuelta o nos vamos a volver locos – dijo Jasper y estuvimos de acuerdo

Llegamos a la casa y enseguida las chicas nos abrieron la puerta y se les veía algo agitadas, ansiosas se podría decir, pero para calmarlas les dimos una sonrisa

Hola – dijimos

Pasen – dijeron aceleradas.

Vamos un rato al cuarto – dijo bella tomandome de la mano y nos dirigimos al cuarto pero me di cuenta que íbamos a uno diferentes y que solo íbamos ella y yo.

Porque no estamos con los otros – dije extrañado y algo nervioso, como un sentimiento de anticipación, como se algo fuera capaz, algo muy raro.

Pensé que sería bueno que habláramos un rato, te parece? – pregunto y asentí, creí que me estaba poniendo paranoico, pero ese pensamiento me abandono en cuanto entramos al cuarto.

Al llegar a la habitación un olor a fresas nos rodeo completamente, la cama estaba cubierta por una sabana de seda color azul marino y la luz estaba algo tenue. Bella se dirigió hacia el equipo de música, puso reproducir y las notas de piano inundaron el ambiente, ese sentimiento de anticipación se volvió mas grande pero era mas bien placentero, la observe mientras se movia y lo hacia algo nerviosa, como siempre se veía hermosa así que me entretuve mirándola hasta que me di cuenta de que se dirigía a la cama, se sentó en ella y palmeo a su lado indicándome que me sentara a su lado, al principio dude, tal vez no era lo que creía y terminaría arruinándolo todo así que decidi actuar con calma y dejar que pasara lo que ella quisiera que pasara, me senté junto a ella y me quede mirándola fijamente a los ojos y ella me devolvía la mirada pero esta vez sus ojos parecían distinto parecía mirarme casi con devosion y sentía que esa mirada podía ver a través de mi, directamente a mi alma, teníamos ya bastante tiempo así y no me di cuenta cuando comenzamos a acercarnos el uno al otro sin dejar de mirarnos, cuando nuestros labios se rozaron y allí me detuve, si ella quería que la besara solo debía de cortar la distancia y para mi gran felicidad sus labios atacaran los mios que no tardaron en responderle primero lentamente, sus labios me sabían a gloria y eran tan dulces que no tenía comparación alguna con ningún beso que hubiera dado antes, pronto nuestro beso se volvió pasional y demandante casi salvaje mientas nuestra respiración se hacia errática y la sangre me hervía en las venas quemándome todo el cuerpo.

Nos separamos a recibir oxigeno para luego volver a juntar nuestros labios en un nuevo beso solo que esta ves mis manos recorrieron sus costados mientras sentía mi cuerpo arder aun mas, note como ella llevaba sus manos a mi cabello para enredar sus dedos en el y luego halarlo haciendome gemir y perder el control, descendi con mis labios hasta llegar a su cuello y besarlo con hambre mientras una de mis manos acariciada su pecho por encima de su camisa para oirla gemir gloriosamente, se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi haciendo que pegara la espalda en la cama mientras devorábamos nuestros labios de nuevo. Nos hice girar para yo quedar encima y en el proceso nuestros sexos ya casi en llamas se rozaron haciéndonos gemir aún mas fuerte, ella ni corta ni perezosa llevo sus manos al borde de mi camisa para quitar la ya estorbosa prenda y yo sin poderme aguantar mas hice lo mismo para gemir al darme cuenta de que mi llevaba sujetador y sus maravillosas cumbres estaban a mi completa dispocision.

Eres mi perdición – confesé

Cubri uno de sus rosados pezones con mi boca y jugué con mi lengua haciendo que ella se arqueara y gimiera encendiéndome aun mas, si es que era posible, mi necesidad por ella creció y debore su pecho aun con mas entusiasmo que antes y mi mano que se encontraba ocupado en su otro pecho se dirigió a desabrochar el molesto short que la cubria dejando la en una diminuta tanga, me levante para observarla

Perfecta – le dije y no era mas que la verdad, para mi ella era perfecta. Al parecer ella quería tocarme, ya que se habia sentado, y yo la deje hacer la que quisiera, paso sus manos delineando suavemente cada músculo de mi torso haciéndome estremecer con cada roce de sus dedos, bajo sus manos hasta el borde de mi pantalón y lo bajo llevándose mi ropa interior en el proceso dejándome desnudo ante ella con la erección las dolorosa que habia tenido en toda mi vida, sin poderme aguantar mas las recosté de nuevo en la cama cuidando que ni un gramos de mi peso cayera sobre ella, mi mano fue a su sonrosada mejilla observado su cabello exparsido en las sabanas azules y en contraste con su piel y sus mejillas sonrosadas, me acorde de cuando la vi por primera vez, fije mis mirada en sus ojos que me miraban con tanta adoración, y un sentimiento que no reconocí, que me hizo estremecer. Lleve mi mano a su húmedo y caliente sexo y ella echo la cabeza para atrás gimendo fuertemente, la bombee con 2 dedos mientras gemidos mas fuertes salian de sus labios rojos e hinchados por mis besos y eso era como música para mis oídos asi que aumente el ritmo haciéndola llegar al clima mientras se derramada en mis dedos y sin poderme contener los lleve a mi boca – deliciosa – dije y la volvi a besar, separe sus piernas y me posicione en su entrada haciendo que gimiéramos pero algo paso y ella coloco sus manitas en mi pecho – que pasa – pregunte.

Es que – no siguió hablando y me temi que ya lo hubiera arruinado.

Dime si no quieres – dije suavemente tratando de hacerla sentir mejor y tratando de repara lo que ya habia echo.

De sus ojos comenzaron a brotrar lagrimas y mi corazón de encogió ante esto, me quise patear a mi mismo en ese instante – No es eso, es lo que más quiero, y es exactamente eso, lo quiero demasiado – no entendía, una parte de mi estaba brincando de la alegría y otra se preguntaba el significado de esas palabras – te quiero demasiado – ella me quería? Me quería! Sentí una gran felicidad que amenazaba con aplastarme o hacerme explotar, pero ahora si que no entendía nada, se me quería entonces porque…?– no quiero que esto sea simple sexo y ya, pero tú tienes novia y no sé qué haría si después de de que llegue me dejaras a un lado – dijo con las lagrimas brotando sin cesar de sus hermosos ojos, pensaba que la podría dejar? Que siquiera ese pensamiento se pasaría por mi cabeza? Y por Tanya? Nada ni nadie en este universo podría ser mas importante que ella ahora.

Entonces no tendremos sexo – dije con convicción crei oír como su corazón se rompia y note como se quería ir por lo que la mire sonriendo hasta que alzara la mirada – vamos a hacer el amor – le dije las palabras que jamás pensé que saldrían de mis boca pero al decircelas a bella mi corazón salto , se sintió tan bien, tan…correcto. Y sin darle previo aviso me adentre en ella de una estocada haciéndome entrar por completo y al principio no me moví para que se acostumbrara a mi y la bese comenzándome a mover lentamente mientras nuestros gemidos eran acallados por los labios del otro, poco a poco fui aumentando la velocidad mientras salía lentamente y me introducia de golpe en ella haciéndola gritar, enredo sus piernas a mi alrededor haciéndome entrar aun mas y mis movimientos se hacían mas freneticos a medida que pasaba el tiempo y nos sentía mas cerca del cielo, oia tenuemente las notas del piano que servían de fondo para nuestros gemidos. Luego de unas cuanta estocada llegamos juntos y nada de lo que habia vivido tenia comparación con hacer el amor con bella, el orgasmos mas fuerte y potente que sentí seguido por la mas inmensa paz que parecía casi abrumadora, y sintiéndome completo. Me sentía bien al estar dentro de ella asi que no me Sali pero me rode a un lado y la hice recostarse en mi pecho para que el sueño nos llevara a ambos pero me acorde que aun me quedaba algo por decir

¿Bella? – dije

Si Edward?

Yo también te quiero – dije mentras sentía como levantaba su cabeza y me besaba la mandibula – y bella? – quería cerciorarme.

Dime – respondió

Quieres ser mi novia? – se quedo un momento callada y tuve miedo.

Si – en una especie de chillido agudo que me dio risa seguido por tantos besos en todo mi rostro que no pude contar se veía tan adorable tomando esas actitudes de niña, MI niña.

Descansa bella – dije acariciando su cabello

Descansa mi Edward – suyo por siempre.

**Jasper POV**

Observe como se iba, bueno mejor dicho, como se llevaba bella a Edward cosa que se me hizo extraña así que pregunte a alice que también se encontraba "arrastrándome" a la habitación y digo "arrastrándome" porque eso trataba, algo que su fuerza y estatura comparada con la mia no permitia.

A donde lleva bella a Edward? – cri haber escuchado algo como "a porfin" un "dejar de pensar" y un "sin que nada los detenga" pero no estaba muy seguro.

Oh nada, bella quería hablar con el – dijo y no se porque no le crei.

Alice que esta pasando? – pregunte.

Nada – dijo como ¿exasperada?

Es que han estado muy extrañas – le dije, note como sus hombros se encorvaban levemente e inclinaba su rostro haciendo que sus cortos cabellos, en eso momento alaciados, encondieran su rostro hacieldola ver como si estuviera triste y no podía dejar que eso pasara – ves, pareces triste – insistí, ella paro frente a una puerta y me apretó la mano antes de entrar.

Solo podía oler a lilas, a alice, la habitación parecía emanar luz desde cada rincón y eso también lo recacione con alice, tan llena de vida, el blanco y el perla dominaban cada rincon, las paredes de blanco, la alfombra perla, una cama donde los mismos colores adornaban las sabanas mientras que en justo encima de esta un foco la iluminaba directamente haciéndola brillan, sentí como alice soltaba mi mano y se dirigía al centro de la cama sentándose sobre sus robillas y eso revoluciono la belleza del lugar, su vestido strapless blanco hasta medio muslo brillaba bajo el foco al igual que su piel, igual que toda ella. Y como si su cuerpo me llamara me acerque a ella sentándome a su lado y girándome para verla de frente, nuestras miradas se entrelazaron y ella coloco sus pequeñas manos en mi rostro sosteniéndolo aun viéndome a los ojos.

Todo – dijo y yo la mire extrañado – hoy puede pasar todo, todo puede comenzar – dijo y yo sonreí – o todo puede acabar.

Piensas alejarte de mi – dije sin darme cuenta de que mi voz temblaba.

Solo si tu me lo pides.

Nunca – le recalque.

Besame – dijo y al principio no reaccione mi cerebro proceso la información y cuando lo comprendi gustoso accedí, mis labios tocaron los suyos y crei que estaba en el cielos, eran tan suaves y dulces que no lo crei posible, su boca se movia suave contra la mia hasta que nuestras lenguas se rozaron haciéndonos gemir, ahora el beso era mas hambriento y demantante, habia esperado demasiado este momento y casi no me podía controlar y tenia que hacérselo saber así que me separe de sus labios casi con dolor y la mire a los ojos tomando su rostro en mis manos al igual que ella.

Si continuamos así no sé si me pueda controlar – dije lentamente.

No quiero que te controles – me dijo con una sonrisa.

Estas segura? – preguntes.

Si tu estas dispuesto a darme algo que eh querido desde hace mucho tiempo – dijo con una sonrisa

Pídeme lo que quieras, jamás podría negarte algo – le dije y eso era cierto, si me pidiera la luna buscaría la forma de bajársela.

Quiero esto – y puso su mano en mi pecho, donde estaba latiendo frenetico mi corazón, ella me pedia mi amor y yo me congele, sus ojitos se aguaron y ese órgano que ella me pedia sintió una punzada y allí me di cuenta.

No puedes pedirme eso – dije con una sonrisa – no puedes pedir algo que ya tienes.

Pues me has hecho esperar demasiado.

Mis disculpas, señorita

Te quiero jazz – dijo con voz tan dulce que me sentí morir.

Como yo a ti preciosa – dije desde el fondo de mi corazón. Nos volvimos a besar y supe que ahora no iba a parar ni porque se prendiera la casa en llamas aunque en estos momentos en este momento el que parecía en llamas era yo. Sus manos recorrieron avariciosas mi espalda y mi torso debajo de mi camisa pero luego con un movimiento me la saco y la tiró en un lugar que ni me fije, ella seguía tocándome acariciándome, arañándome y eso me encantaba, la enpuje suavemente hasta que quedo debajo de mi y ella aparecer impaciente se quito e vertido quedando solo en bragas de encaje semitransparente color rosa. Me quede atontado viéndola precticamente brillar y no me crei mi suerte, volvi a besarla con mas deseo que antes pero también con todo el amor que podía sentir dándole a entender que cada parte de mi le pertenecía y para mi gran satisfacción ella respondió igual, yo sostenía mi peso sobre mis codos mientras ella acariciaba mi espalda, y en un acto tan dulce que me encogió el corazó entrelazo su mano con la mia y la puso sobre su corazón. Sus piernas se enrroscaron en mi sintura apegándome a ella y haciéndonos gemir, sin aguantar la tentación pose mis labios en uno de sus pezones haciéndole dar un largo y hermoso gemido, lo adore.

Sus manos seguían aferradas a mis hombros mientras yo devoraba hambriento sus dulces pecho y luego sin aviso alice ya me habia quitado los pantalones, dios! Esta chica es rápida pero yo sin quedarme atrás prácticamente le arranque las bragas y a ella no pareció importarle mucho, mis dimos miradas complices y sonreímos antes de volver a colisionar nuestros labios una vez mas, me sentía en el cielo y quería que ella llegara a el así que meti dos dedos en su intimidas y salió un potente grito de satisfacción mientras sus manos se aferraron a mis cabellos, la bombee mas rápido mientras devoraba sus pechos, que ahora eran mi adicción, y luego sus labios, sentí sus paredes apretar mis dedos y sube que estaba a punto de llegar asi que aceleremasy el orgasmo la golpeo fuerte. Mientras aun temblaba limpie con mi lengua los restos embriagándome con su sabor mas exquisito que cualquier cosa que hubiera probado antes. De nuevo en un movimiento imprevisto alice me volteo rápidamente y antes de que me diera cuenta metió mi miembro de golpe en su sexo haciéndome gemir fuerte, comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo cada vez mas rápido y yo observaba como rebotaban sus pechos y luego los tome en mis manos, acariciándolos, pellizcándolos, halándolos, haciéndola gemir aun mas fuerte, yo por mi parte me sentía morir, nunca habia sentido nada asi al estar con ninguna chica, y sabia que nunca lo haría.

Los movimientos se habían vuelto casi freneticos, salvajes y ya yo me encontraba cerda del abismo y por lo que sentía, alice también. La atraje hacia mi y la volvi a besar con pasión, devore sus labios y en una forma muy sensual sentí como ella succionaba mi lengua, eso nos llevo al borde y explotamos juntos de una forma exquisita. Alice cayo rendida sobre mi pecho y yo me las ingenie para taparnos con las sabanas mientras la envolvía con mis brazos, me sentía tan bien que no me podía mover pero le tenia que aclarar algo.

Al – la llame.

¿mmm? – fue la respuesta que recibí.

Como ya sabras, en cuanto llegue maria – la sentí tensarse algo húmedo chocar contra mi pecho, levante su rostro y vi sus mejillas manchadas de lagrimas – porque lloras? – dije preocupado?

Como que porque lloro? Te pedi tu corazón, me dijiste que era mio y ahora me vas a decir que cuando llege maria vas a volver con ella – me hubiera reido si de sus hermosos ojos no saliera lagrimas, y por cada lagrima me sentía peor?

Estas demente – le dije besando su coronilla y ella me vio con el seño fruncido – lo que ti iba a decir es que cuando llegara maria voy a terminar con ella y quería pedir que fueras mi novia – dije esto clavando mi mirada en la suya, ahora parecía sus ojos parecían cataratas y me asuste – no quieres? – pregunte preocupado.

Claro que si – dijo saltando y dándome un beso que me dejo en las nubes – te quiero – dijo con cierto temor.

Yo también te quiero – dije y ella enseguida alzo la cabeza con una sonrisa radiante.

Emmett POV

La duende se ve apurada – dije observando como trataba de halara a Jasper y este le decía algunas cosas que no alcanze a escuchar.

Dudo que quieras estar aquí dentro de uno 20 min – dijo rose con una voz un poco mas rona de lo normal – quieres acompañarme? – pregunto mirándome de tal manera que sentía fuego en mis venas.

A donde? – pregunte como en trance.

Solo, acompañame – dijo sonriendo y extendiendo su mano, que por supuesto tome, y nos dirigimos a una habitación que se encontraba en otro pasillo. Rose abrió la puerta y enseguida ese olor que me volvia loco y se habia vuelto mi favorito penetro mis fosas nasales, vainilla. Me quede en una pieza al ver la habitación, una tenue pero muy clara luz alumbraba la habitación,y una cama cn seda roja llamo mi atención haciendo que tragara fuerte, todo el ambiente era condenadamente erotico y no me ayudaría mucho a controlarme cerca de rose – Emmett – oí que me llamaba y yo voltee mas no espere que pasara eso.

Unió sus labios con los mios de forma habrienta y salvaje y con tanta necesidad que casi iguala a la mia, la apegue mas a mi por la cintura y la alze haciendo que enrollara sus piernas en mis caderas haciéndonos gemir. La aprisione pegando su espalda contra la puerta dejándola atrapada. Sentí como con manos rapidas desabotonama mu camisa y la arrojaba lejos, pero extrañamente estaba preocupado y no me sentía bien, exitado si, pero no bien.

Rosalie no quiero esto así – dije sosteniendo sus manos que ya estaban en la ebilla de mi cinturón ella alzo su visda y me miro dolida sentí que se quería bajar pero no la iba a dejar ir pensando que no la deseaba, que no la quería, este pensamiento me confundió – ne me entendiste – dije – creeme que si eh deseado a alguien en mi vida esa eres tu – y para probrarlo presione la mas grande erección que habia tenido nunca – pero no quiero que tengamos sexo y ya – dije lo que sentía y por primera vez no temia demostrar mis sentimientos.

No pensaba que fuera asi – dijo sonriendo y yo al mire interrogante y con la ceja alzada – en cuanto _hiciéramos el amor_ – me estremeci, me manera agradable, al escuchar sus palabras – te iba a pedir, bueno exigir, que dejaras a la lagarta y como minimo que me pidieras matrimonio – yo solo pude reir y sin querer una imagen de rose vestida de novia caminando hacia mi me derritió el corazón.

Pues eso hare, algun dia, por lo momento, te podrías conformar con ser mi novia? – dije mas cerca de ella, fingió pensar y luego me sonrio de una manera hermosa.

Por los momentos, voy a esperar mi anillo – ya si poder esperar mas la bese apasionadamente y reanudamos lo que estábamos haciendo.

Siguio su camino hacia la hebilla de mi cinturón y yo no la detuve, por el contrario, yo le quite la camisa para deleitarme con la vista de sus pechos solo cubiertos por un sujetados de sensual seda roja, al igual que la cama, e imaginando su tanga a juego, pero no precisamente me lleve una desiluion la notar que no traia nada debajo de esa diminuta falda. Gemi en su boca y me dirigi hacia la cama colocándola con delicadeza sobre esta.

Le quite la falda y que do gloriosamente desnuda ante mi, sobre las sabanas de seda roja y sus cabellos exparcidos sobre estasm no habia palabra para definir tanta belleza asi que solo le iba a demostrar que tan bella era – me volvi a acercar y la bese de nuevo y ella y que yo me diera cuenta me habia desabotonado el pantalón y yo mismo me los quite mientras ella me sonreía, nos fuimos al centro de la cama mientras nos seguíamos besando. Generalmente nunca me besaba tanto con una chuca, simplemente unos cuantos besos para calentar, un toque aquí, otro allá, teníamos sexo y ya pero a pesar de que ya estaba caliente desde hace mucho y duro como roca simplemente no me podía apartar de sus labios, solo quería mas y mas.

Al final ella dio el primer paso, cuando estaba a punto de explotar tomo mi miembro entre sus manos y lo llevo a su etrada y me quedo viendo a los ojos, yo entendiendo me adentre lentamente en ella, se sentía demasiado bie y empezaba a temer que fuera un sueño. Movi mis caderas disfrutando de la sensación y los dulces gemidos que escapabas de rose, pronto la necesidad ganó terreno y nos hacíamos mas freneticos, agache mi cabeza y meti uno de sus pezones a mi bocaa y ella solto un gritito que me incito a continuart, ahora ella jadeaba mi nombre entre jadeos


End file.
